


Appreciation

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Sasuke never appreciated what he had until it was too late, but this time, he isn’t make the same mistake.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyDaredevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/gifts).



> Happy birthday Shy!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of NaruSasu smut~

He’s never really taken the time to fully appreciate what he has.

When he was a kid, he didn’t appreciate his brother or all that Itachi did for him. His brother was always so kind and patient, carrying him around, playing and training with him. There should never have been any doubt of his love.

When he was a genin, he didn’t appreciate his team. Being put on a team with Naruto and Sakura, he should have been the one to help them improve. Kakashi-sensei tried to help him, tried to keep him from losing himself in his darkness, but he didn’t appreciate  _ him  _ either.

Even later, through Orochimaru, Team Taka, his showdown with Itachi…

Sasuke never truly appreciated what he had until he lost it.

Now, Naruto sleeps next to him, and Sasuke watches his face with open adoration. He isn’t making that mistake again. Naruto is giving him a  _ chance. _ He won’t waste it.

The blonde is beautiful, his face soft with sleep, spiky hair ruffled and almost glowing in the morning light that streams through the window. He clings tightly in his sleep, his artificial hand fisted in Sasuke’s yukata, like he’s afraid that he’ll wake up and find his lover gone.

That’s never going to happen, though. Not again.

Closing the gap between them, the omega rolls to straddle his lover, catching his lips for a kiss just as those blue eyes flutter open. “Mm,” the blonde murmurs into the kiss, relaxing beneath him. “Good morning to you too.”

Sasuke huffs and sits up, rolling his hips to slowly grind against the alpha’s morning wood. “Not yet it isn’t.” The words are teasing, though his tone is fond, and Naruto’s face brightens with a foxy grin.

“Are you going to make it one?” he teases right back, thrusting up and pulling a groan from Sasuke before he can bite it back. That grin turns feral. “Or I can.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes and huffs, but his cheeks heat, and slick starts to gather between his thighs. He barely opens his mouth to quip back when Naruto flips them with ease.

Thoughts of turning the tables go quickly out the window when the alpha’s eyes meet his, the blue sparkling playfully. 

He’s gorgeous.

Looping his arm around Naruto’s neck, Sasuke pulls him into a kiss. Keeping it gentle, he coaxes the blonde’s lips apart and savors a moment of softness. The omega wraps his legs around Naruto’s hips, letting his silky, lavender yukata fall open at the waist. All that’s between them is his lacy black panties and Naruto’s orange boxers as the alpha ruts against him, teasing his clit through the fabric. 

Sasuke gasps, and Naruto takes advantage, deepening the kiss. It’s a slow exploration, the alpha sliding a hand up his leg and over his chest to tease the omega’s nipples. A particularly sharp pinch has Sasuke breaking the kiss to gasp. Naruto’s grin holds that feral edge of his fox again.

“I thought you were going to make this a good morning,” Sasuke drawls, biting back a chuckle at how quickly Naruto’s expression turns to a pout.

“I’m working up to it, ya know,” he sulks, but quick as a flipped switch, the blond is grinning again, his hands slipping down to slide the black panties off Sasuke’s hips. “We can make it a quickie if you want, though!”

This time the omega can’t hold in his laughter, letting Naruto push his legs up to remove his underwear. “Yeah? You think it’s that easy to make me cum?”

Grin widening, the alpha doesn’t bother to do more than push his own boxers down his thighs. “I know it is~”

Sasuke should probably be insulted, but he’s too preoccupied with the heavy cock rubbing teasingly against his pussy. It makes him squirm. He’s already plenty slick, and it’s all too easy - _ perfect- _ for Naruto to thrust right into him. The omega clenches around the thick cock, pulling a low growl from the alpha’s lips.

“So tight,” he groans, nuzzling Sasuke’s hair as he settles over him and pins him with his weight. It makes the omega’s instincts preen. He wraps his legs tight around Naruto’s hips to keep him pressed deep.

“Says the man with a-” His retort is cut short -as they often seem to be when Naruto is in the mood. The alpha’s hips snap, thrusting hard against Sasuke’s g-spot and pulling a loud moan from his throat.

“That’s more like it~” Naruto teases, starting up a hard, fast rhythm. 

There’s nothing like being fucked into the mattress by his Alpha, though Sasuke would never say as much aloud. Naruto’s muscular form presses him firmly to the mattress, forcing his legs to spread wide as the force of his thrusts shake the bed frame. The omega always feels small under him, but unlike other times he’s been made to feel so, he also feels  _ safe. _

With Naruto, he can let go, and just trust that his Alpha will take care of him.

It’s over too quickly. 

Sasuke arches sharply as Naruto knots him, a needy keen of,  _ “Alpha~” _ falling from his lips before he can stifle it. His inner walls flutter and clench around the thick knot as he cums, and the snarl the blond lets out as he fills him is  _ oh so satisfying. _

As they pant to catch their breath and Naruto’s weight pins him fully, Sasuke can’t help but think how truly lucky he is to have this man. A soft purr rumbles through his chest, and he doesn’t even try to stop it when he notices.

He needs to appreciate what he has while he has it. 

The omega presses a soft kiss to his mate mark on Naruto’s bonding gland. He’s never going to make the mistake of letting this go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
